Dreams are the Path to the Future
Dreams are the Path to the Future (夢は未来への道 Yume wa Mirai he no Michi?) is the second ending theme for Go! Princess Pretty Cure, performed by Rie Kitagawa. The song debuted in episode 26 on August 2nd, 2015. Info *Singer:Rie Kitagawa *Writer:Mike Sugiyama *Composer:Rayon Ishizuka *Arranger:Rayon Ishizuka *Time:1.30 (TV Size), 4.24 (Full) *Appearance:Dreams are the Path to the Future Single Go! Princess Pretty Cure Original Soundtrack 2 Go! Princess Pretty Cure Vocal Album 2 Go! Princess Pretty Cure Vocal Best!! Lyrics TV Size Cure Flora Ver Japanese 叶えたい　未来への道 それを「夢」と呼ぶのなら 仲間と　走り出せばいいよね Let's Go!(Go!)　ごきせんよう Let's Go!(Go!)　フローラ！ 憧れの花を咲かせて 想いは　はるか彼方目指すよ くじけない　けして逃げない 勇気　試す今日は　きっと 明日　変えるために　あるから ぐらんプリンセス！　グランプリンセス！ 「夢」は果てしなく　続いて ほらね！みんなを　待っているのよ ぐらんプリンセス！　グランプリンセス！ シャララ　世界には幸せが似合うよ 希望の鍵で　解き放て！ Let's Go!　プリンセスプリキュア Romaji Kanaetai mirai he no michi Sore wo "yume" to yobu no nara Nakama to hashiri daseba ī yo ne Let's Go! (Go!) gokigen'yō Let's Go! (Go!) Furōra! Akogare no hana wo sakasete Omoi wa haruka kanata mezasu yo Kujikenai keshite nigenai Yūki tamesu kyō wa kitto Ashita kaeru tame ni aru kara Goran purinsesu! Goran purinsesu! "Yume" wa hate shinaku tsuzuite Hora ne! Minna wo matte iru no yo Guran purinsesu! Guran purinsesu! Sharara sekai ni wa shiawase ga niau yo Kibō no kagi de tokihanate! Let's Go! Purinsesu Purikyua English There is a road to a future you long for. If you call it a “dream”, then you Should run down it, along with your friends! Let’s go! Go! Good day to you! Let’s go! Go! Flora! Allow the flower of your aspirations bloom And the feelings within will reach to the vast horizon. I will never lose heart, nor will I give in… Because I have the bravery to try and Change today into a new tomorrow! Take a gander, Princess! Be grander, Princess! Your dreams shall go on forevermore… See? Everyone is waiting for us Take a gander, Princess! Be grander, Princess! Sha-la-la, the world deserves more happiness… So, set it free with the key of hope! Let’s go! Princess Pretty Cure Cure Mermaid Ver Japanese 叶えたい　未来への道 それを「夢」と呼ぶのなら 仲間と　走り出せばいいよね Let's Go!(Go!)　ごきせんよう Let's Go!(Go!)　マーメイド！ 大いなる海は　鏡で みなみ風も　心も映すよ この胸の　答え知りたい 勇気　試す今日は　きっと 明日　変えるために　あるから ごらんプリンセス！　グランプリンセス！ 「夢」は果てしなく　続いて ほらね！みんなを　待っているのよ ごらんプリンセス！　グランプリンセス！ シャララ　世界には幸せが似合うよ 希望の鍵で　解き放て！ Let's Go!　プリンセスプリキュア Romaji Kanaetai mirai he no michi Sore wo "yume" to yobu no nara Nakama to hashiri daseba ī yo ne Let's Go! (Go!) gokigen'yō Let's Go! (Go!) Māmeido! Ōinaru umi wa kagami de Minami kaze mo kokoro mo utsusu yo Kono mune no kotae shiritai Yūki tamesu kyō wa kitto Ashita kaeru tame ni aru kara Goran purinsesu! "Yume" wa hate shinaku tsuzuite Hora ne! Minna wo matte iru no yo Goran purinsesu! Guran purinsesu! Sharara sekai ni wa shiawase ga niau yo Kibō no kagi de tokihanate! Let's Go! Purinsesu Purikyua' English There is a road to a future you long for. If you call it a “dream”, then you Should run down it, along with your friends! Let’s go! Go! Good day to you! Let’s go! Go! Mermaid! A mirror is like a great sea It reflects the southern winds and the heart I want to know the answer from my chest Because I have the bravery to try and Change today into a new tomorrow! Take a gander, Princess! Be grander, Princess! Sha-la-la, the world deserves more happiness… So, set it free with the key of hope! Let’s go! Princess Pretty Cure! Sha-la-la, the world deserves more happiness… So, set it free with the key of hope! Let’s go! Princess Pretty Cure Cure Twinkle Ver Japanese 叶えたい　未来への道 それを「夢」と呼ぶのなら 仲間と　走り出せばいいよね Let's Go!(Go!) ごきせんよう Let's Go!(Go!) トゥインクル！ きらびやか　星が踊れば 夜空はキララ　上がるハードル スポットライトへ飛び込め 勇気　試す今日は　きっと 明日　変えるために　あるから ごらんプリンセス！　グランプリンセス！ 「夢」は果てしなく　続いて ほらね！みんなを　待っているのよ ごらんプリンセス！　グランプリンセス！ シャララ　世界には幸せが似合うよ 希望の鍵で　解き放て！ Let's Go!　プリンセスプリキュア Romaji Kanaetai mirai he no michi Sore wo "yume" to yobu no nara Nakama to hashiri daseba ī yo ne Let's Go! (Go!) gokigen'yō Let's Go! (Go!) Tuinkuru! Kirabiyaka hoshi ga odoreba Yozora wa kirara agaru hādoru Supottoraito he tobikome Yūki tamesu kyō wa kitto Ashita kaeru tame ni aru kara Goran purinsesu! Guran purinsesu! "Yume" wa hate shinaku tsuzuite Hora ne! Minna wo matte iru no yo Goran purinsesu! Guran purinsesu! Sharara sekai ni wa shiawase ga niau yo Kibō no kagi de tokihanate! Let's Go! Purinsesu Purikyua English There is a road to a future you long for. If you call it a “dream”, then you Should run down it, along with your friends! Let’s go! Go! Good day to you! Let’s go! Go! Twinkle! If the shining stars are dancing The night sky is the shiny rising hurdle Flying towards the spotlight Because I have the bravery to try and Change today into a new tomorrow! Take a gander, Princess! Be grander, Princess! Your dreams shall go on forevermore… See? Everyone is waiting for us Take a gander, Princess! Be grander, Princess! Sha-la-la, the world deserves more happiness… So, set it free with the key of hope! Let’s go! Princess Pretty Cure Cure Scarlet Ver Japanese 叶えたい　未来への道 それを「夢」と呼ぶのなら 仲間と　走り出せばいいよね Let's Go!(Go!) ごきせんよう Let's Go!(Go!) スカーレット! どこ過去も　生きる　チカラに わたしの炎　誰も　消せない つないだ手　永久に　信じて 勇気　試す今日は　きっと 明日　変えるために　あるから ごらんプリンセス！　グランプリンセス！ 「夢」は果てしなく　続いて ほらね！みんなを　待っているのよ ごらんプリンセス！　グランプリンセス！ シャララ　世界には幸せが似合うよ 希望の鍵で　解き放て！ Let's Go!　プリンセスプリキュア Romaji Kanaetai mirai he no michi Sore wo "yume" to yobu no nara Nakama to hashiri daseba ī yo ne Let's Go! (Go!) gokigen'yō Let's Go! (Go!) Sukāretto Doko kako mo ikiru chikara ni Watashi no honō dare mo kesenai Tsunaida te towa ni shinjite Yūki tamesu kyō wa kitto Ashita kaeru tame ni aru kara Goran purinsesu! Guran purinsesu! "Yume" wa hate shinaku tsuzuite Hora ne! Minna wo matte iru no yo Goran purinsesu! Guran purinsesu! Sharara sekai ni wa shiawase ga niau yo Kibō no kagi de tokihanate! Let's Go! Purinsesu Purikyua English There is a road to a future you long for. If you call it a “dream”, then you Should run down it, along with your friends! Let’s go! Go! Good day to you! Let’s go! Go! Scarlet! No matter what happened in the past, the power to live on Exists in my eternal flames I believe in these hands held tight, forever. Because I have the bravery to try and Change today into a new tomorrow! Take a gander, Princess! Be grander, Princess! Your dreams shall go on forevermore… See? Everyone is waiting for us Take a gander, Princess! Be grander, Princess! Sha-la-la, the world deserves more happiness… So, set it free with the key of hope! Let’s go! Princess Pretty Cure Full Version Japanese 叶えたい　未来への道 それを「夢」と呼ぶのなら 仲間と　走り出せばいいよね Let's Go!(Go!)　ごきせんよう Let's Go!(Go!) フローラ！ 憧れの花を咲かせて 想いは　はるか彼方目指すよ くじけない　けして逃げない 勇気　試す今日は　きっと 明日　変えるために　あるから ごらんプリンセス！　グランプリンセス！ 「夢」は果てしなく　続いて ほらね！みんなを　待っているのよ ごらんプリンセス！　グランプリンセス！ シャララ　世界には幸せが似合うよ 希望の鍵で　解き放て！ Let's Go!　プリンセスプリキュア 止まらない　期待膨らむ それが「夢」の物語 仲間と　語り合える　この瞬間(とき) Let's Go！ (Go！)　ごきげんよう Let's Go！ (Go！)　プリキュア！ それぞれの色を合わせて 描けば　虹は　愛の架け橋 行き止まりなんて　ないから 努力とファイト　エレガント いつの日か　運命も　越えるよ ごらんプリンセス！　グランプリンセス！ 「夢」は終わりなく　始まる 進め！輝き　増した　ドレスで ごらんプリンセス！　グランプリンセス！ シャララ　世界ごと笑顔で守るよ さぁ　お覚悟は　よろしくて Princess Pretty Cure(プリンセスプリキュア) Always go strongly(オールウェイズゴーストロングリー) Princess Pretty Cure(プリンセスプリキュア) Always go kindly(オールウェイズゴーカインドリー) Princess Pretty Cure(プリンセスプリキュア) Always go beautifully(オールウェイズゴービューティフリー) Princess Pretty Cure(プリンセスプリキュア) Always so I believe(オールウェイズソーアイビリーブ) トキメキは　ひとりきりより 集めて歌うときに　光るよ 足跡なき　あの大地へ 勇気　試す今日は　きっと 明日　変えるために　あるから ごらんプリンセス！　グランプリンセス！ 「夢」は果てしなく　続いて ほらね！　みんなを　待っているのよ ごらんプリンセス！　グランプリンセス！ シャララ　世界には幸せが似合うよ 希望の鍵で　解き放て！ Let's Go！　プリンセスプリキュア Romaji Kanaetai mirai he no michi Sore wo "yume" to yobu no nara Nakama to hashiri daseba ī yo ne Let's Go! (Go!) gokigen'yō ''Let's Go! (Go!) ''Furōra!' 'Akogare no hana wo sakasete' 'Omoi wa haruka kanata mezasu yo' ''Kujikenai keshite nigenai Yūki tamesu kyō wa kitto'' Ashita kaeru tame ni aru kara Goran purinsesu! Guran purinsesu! "Yume" wa hate shinaku tsuzuite Hora ne! Minna wo matte iru no yo Goran purinsesu! Guran purinsesu! Sharara sekai ni wa shiawase ga niau yo Kibō no kagi de tokihanate! Let's Go! Purinsesu Purikyua Tomaranai kitai fukuramu Sore ga "yume" no monogatari Nakama to katari aeru kono toki Let's Go! (Go!) gokigen'yō Let's Go! (Go!) Purikyua! Sorezore no iro wo awasete Egakeba niji wa ai no kakehashi Ikidomari nante nai kara Doryoku to faito ereganto Itsu no hi ka unmei mo koeru yo Goran purinsesu! Guran purinsesu! "Yume" wa owari naku hajimaru Susume! Kagayaki mashita doresu de Goran purinsesu! Guran purinsesu! Sharara sekai goto egao de mamoru yo Sa~a okakugo wa yoroshikute Princess Pretty Cure (Purinsesu Purikyua) Always go strongly (Ōruu~eiu gō sutorongurī) Princess Pretty Cure (Purinsesu Purikyua) Always go kindly (Ōruu~eizu gō kaindorī) Princess Pretty Cure (Purinsesu Purikyua) Always go beautifully (Ōruu~eizu gō byūtifurī) Princess Pretty Cure (Purinsesu Purikyua) Always so I believe (Ōruu~eizu sō ai birību) Tokimeki wa hitori kiri yori Atsumete utau toki ni hikaru yo Ashiato naki ano daichi e Yūki tamesu kyō wa kitto Ashita kaeru tame ni aru kara Goran purinsesu! Guran purinsesu! "Yume" wa hateshinaku tsudzuite Hora ne! Min'na wo matte iru no yo Goran purinsesu! Guran purinsesu! Sharara sekai ni wa shiawase ga niau yo Kibō no kagi de tokihanate! Let's Go! Purinsesu Purikyua English There is a road to a future you long for. If you call it a “dream”, then you Should run down it, along with your friends! Let’s go! Go! Good day to you! Let’s go! Go! Flora! Allow the flower of your aspirations bloom And the feelings within will reach to the vast horizon. I will never lose heart, nor will I give in… Because I have the bravery to try and Change today into a new tomorrow! Take a gander, Princess! Be grander, Princess! Your dreams shall go on forevermore… See? Everyone is waiting for us Take a gander, Princess! Be grander, Princess! Sha-la-la, the world deserves more happiness… So, set it free with the key of hope! Let’s go! Princess Pretty Cure The expected swell does not stop If you call "dreams" a story At that moment, you talk about dresses with your friends Let's go! (Go!) Good day to you Let's go! (Go!) Pretty Cure! To match each color You draw a rainbow bridge of love Because there is no dead-end With effort and a fight comes elegance Someday fate will cross over Take a look, Princess! Grand Princess! "Dreams" cannot end without a beginning Go forward! The dress that shined Take a look, Princess! Grand Princess! Sha-la-la, to protect all smiles within the world Now, do prepare yourself Princess Pretty Cure Always go strongly Princess Pretty Cure Always go kindly Princess Pretty Cure Always go beautifully Princess Pretty Cure Always so I believe Be excited rather than alone Collect all light and sing To the Earth as you erase all footprints Today it will test our courage and will definitely Change into tomorrow! Take a look, Princess! Grand Princess! Follow your dreams endlessly See? Everyone is waiting for us Take a look, Princess! Grand Princess! Sha-la-la, the world full of happiness... So, set it free with the key of hope! Let’s go! Princess Pretty Cure! Characters Appearance *Cure Flora *Cure Mermaid *Cure Twinkle *Cure Scarlet *Refi (Episode 39 until episode 42) Trivia *The CGI used in this ending is the same as the CGI in Go! Princess Pretty Cure's movie. *This is Cure Scarlet's first ending to be apart of, since the other three's first was the first ending, Dreaming☆Princess Pretty Cure. *This is the third ending to have different animation scenes within the same sequence. During the middle of the song, the focus is on a different Cure at a time, making it a total of 4 different kinds of middle animations. The first two endings to do this were Yay! Yay! Yay! and Mankai*Smile!, the ending themes of Smile Pretty Cure! and is followed by Magic Âla・Thanks!, the second ending from Maho Girls Pretty Cure! **In addition to that, the text's color changes depending on who sings in the middle section and in the split screen in the beginning, the Cure singing the part is shown in the wider section. *It should be noted that when the Cures have their respective solos, you can hear them say their names at one point. (Haruka, Minami, Kirara, Towa, etc.) **In Flora's solo, you can hear her state Kanata, alluding to Prince Kanata. *In episode 39, the ending is updated showing the Cures transforming into their Premium Mode Elegant. **Also in this episode and for the rest of November's episodes, Refi made an appearance at the beginning of the song. *This is the final ending song Rie Kitagawa sings before going to sing the opening theme for Maho Girls Pretty Cure!. She is replaced by Rie Takahashi and Yui Horie in Maho Girls Pretty Cure!. Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Song Category:Music Category:Song Category:Track Category:Ending Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Ending